


Hell Bent for Leather

by LeeMac



Series: The Usual Level of Stupid [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Embedded Images, F/F, Humor, Innuendo, SO SORRY, stupid innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMac/pseuds/LeeMac
Summary: An image post fromDeath Benefit(S3E20), when Root picks up Shaw on her bike to go steal a plane and fly to Alaska.Iamvery sorry.Cross-posted toTumblr





	Hell Bent for Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Text/subtext - the latter is what’s really going on in this scene...
> 
> I could have done this in 4 panels, but those anticipatory expressions Shaw has! Sure they're just about the MISSION.

**Author's Note:**

> (While we're looking at these pics, let us give praise for both Amy Acker's and Sarah Shahi's perfect noses. And for gifting us with their presence (not just their noses') on this show.)


End file.
